This is a proposal for a library clinical consultant program to end users of the National Library of Medicine data bases. These end users are located in the underserved areas of Oklahoma. Consulting will be of two kinds. On one level it will be for end-user manipulation of the NLM data bases via microcomputer to find needed references to journal articles; on another level it must be for clerical personnel to locate these articles. Computer demonstrations and "hands on" practice with a consultant on-site as well as clear, well illustrated documentation will be complemented with interactive radio-telephone consultations over the MedSource Teleconference Network. Thus, problems can be identified and solutions undertaken. Previous experiences of the principal investigator and the co-investigator will be correlated with the evaluation of the clinical consultations and the interactive problem solving sessions. Objectives are, in underserved areas: 1) to develop a library clinical consultant program to health professionals; 2) through consultations, documentation and radio-telephone programs to develop the skills of health professionals in microcomputer manipulation of the NLM data bases and to develop the skills of clerical personnel in obtaining the relevant documents; 3) to develop a network of individuals interacting with a clinical consultant to solve medical information needs; 4) to link individual practitioners to academic institutions and hospitals in an interactive information network; and 5) to develop a model for end-user consulting which can be replicated in other areas.